lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Amon Anwar
Amon Anwar, originally Eilenaer, later Halifirien (Rohirric for The Holy Mountain), was the location of several great events in the history of Gondor, and was originally considered the centre of the realm. Amon Anwar stood up out of a great wood around its feet. The hill was long and sloping and the wood went almost to the summit.The Atlas of Middle-earth, Regional Maps, "The White Mountains" While it was considered the centre of Gondor, it would be better described as the spiritual centre of Gondor, as it was the high place nearest to the center of a line from the inflow of the Limlight down to the southern cape of Tolfalas and the distance to it was equal from the Fords of Isen and Minas Tirith.Unfinished Tales History The Tomb of Elendil After the War of the Last Alliance, Isildur defined the bounds of Gondor and, upon discovering that this was the centre of Gondor, he entombed his father Elendil here and it was at this time that the hill's name became Amon Anwar, as Isildur had called the protection of the Valar upon that hilltop, and they had granted it. Isildur swore all those present to secrecy and forbade anyone save an Heir of Elendil from disturbing it. The tomb then stayed untouched by any save the Kings of Gondor and later, their Stewards. The Oath of Eorl In the time of the twelfth Ruling Steward, Cirion, Gondor was faced with a massive invasion of a land they could not protect, Calenardhon which had been depopulated in the Great Plague of 1636, though it had not been greatly populated to begin with. Cirion called upon the aid of the Éothéod and in return for their aid, he surrendered Calenardhon to them, Until the Great King should return. Although by this time the lives of eleven Stewards had passed before him, no one in Gondor ever expected that the King would return.Unfinished Tales Cirion took Eorl, the Lord of the Éothéod to the hallowed site of Amon Anwar and there before the Tomb of Elendil they swore what would be in later days known as the Oath of Eorl, giving Calenardhon to the Éothéod, and promising eternal friendship between the two kingdoms. As Amon Anwar was no longer the centre of Gondor, rather its border, Cirion removed the casket that Isildur had set upon the hill two thousand years earlier to Rath Dínen, the Silent Street, where all other Kings of Gondor were entombed. Warning beacon Amon Anwar was the seventh and last of the Warning beacons of Gondor which gave the final warning or message to Rohan. It stood overlooking the Firien wood which was just outside the border of Rohan near the Mering Stream. Also, a chain of Warning Beacons was established along the line of the White Mountains to warn South Gondor of danger in Calenardhon, and vice-versa. Later this was used to warn Anorien of Danger to Gondor and Rohan also. The westernmost and last built beacon was situated upon Amon Anwar, and was only created after the Tomb of Elendil was removed to Rath Dínen, as no Lord of Gondor had permitted the construction of a beacon while Elendil still remained there. Even after Elendil was removed to Minas Tirith, the Beacon Wardens would live close to the summit only for short watches in specially constructed cabins. Except when there was a noise of animals in the forest, or of folk along the road, they would find themselves speaking to their companions in whispers, as if they expected a great voice from long ago to speak. The mound of Elendil's Tomb remained upon the top of the hill from the time that Isildur hallowed it until the Changing of the World, always in a well-kept, green field.Unfinished Tales Etymology Amon Anwar was Sindarin for 'Hill of Awe'.The Complete Guide to Middle-earth See also * Warning beacons of Gondor Translations References Category:Hills of Middle-earth de:Amon Anwar it:Amon Anwar pl:Halifirien ru:Халифириэн Category:Sindarin words